Sexual Exploration of FF Writers
by Charmzi
Summary: [M]  A series of 'M' rated ONESHOTS written by other FF users who are too embarrased to publish it themselves for one reason or another.  Your stories are welcome  :]  All pairings welcome, TROYELLA so far...
1. Back Seat Blow Job

**Well, this ONESHOT has actually been created by another FF member. She sent me a PM asking me to post this simply because she was too embarrassed to; considering some of her close friends read her stories on here and she didn't exactly want to go through '20 Questions' and weird glances bound to occur...**

****

**So in short, please review!!!**

* * *

Inside a music filled car, the voices of Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie and Troy Bolton filled the atmosphere. It was the four hour drive home after a basketball game in Santa Fe and the three plus Gabriella Montez were able to drive home without the rest of the basketball team and Coach Bolton himself. Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the very back of the car, normally where the shopping (or in this case basketball equipment and food) would sit, but Gabriella wanted to be able to lie down without having Troy either get too excited or having a dick in her face, but she didn't say that. Instead she told her two best friends who were currently dating that it would be better for them to have everything centralised so they could retrieve whatever they wanted without disturbing one another.

Gabriella sat with her back to the window with Troy on her left and the boot door on the right. Sighing somewhat contently she rested her head on her boyfriend's muscular shoulder.

"Hey. You ok?" Troy asked lovingly, kissing her hairline.

She nodded her head before placing an open mouth kiss on his jaw line. Troy smiled softly before leaning down to kiss her briefly on the lips, wrapping his arm around her shoulders bringing her closer so Gabriella was on the verge of sitting on his lap. Gabriella turned her head and buried it in the crook of his neck placing soft kisses all over his neck, nipping lightly at the pulse at the base of it. His left hand came in contact with her cheek, pulling her face away from his neck to direct her warm mouth to his own. Leaning into the kiss, her arms wound around his neck to play with the small hairs and his right hand pulled on her waist to make her body come closer to his as he gently started to push her into a lying position on the back seat. As they were in the lying position, Troy broke away from the kiss to move into a more comfortable position.

When he looked back at his slightly flustered girlfriend he smiled when he saw her heaving for breath, making her large breasts rise and fall. Leaning down on Gabriella, she bit softly on Troy's lower lip making him groan slightly in pleasure and in frustration as she was refusing to kiss him, she pushed her breasts into his chest before falling back down into the lying position. Having an evil glint in his eye, Troy made his way down to her neck where he began a slow torture upon the glistening skin leaving kisses and bighting softly on the places he knew drove her wild. Whilst continuing with his kisses his left hand began to make its way from her waist, where it had previously been sitting, down to the hem of her shirt, pushing the fabric up slightly as his hand came in contact with the cool tanned skin of her stomach as it slowly began to make its way on a new, seen before, journey.

Gabriella tilted her head back so her boyfriend would have better access to the pulsating rhythm at the base of her neck but couldn't help but moan, not so quietly, once his cool hand came in contact with her lacy bra covering her round, large breasts.

"Oi! You two in the back! I don't plan on hearing your activities or having the mental image that your kids were created in the back of my car…so please stop with the touchy feely and separate!" Chad Danforth's voice could be heard from the front of the car in a threatening yet playful tone.

Giving her breast a final and lastly squeeze, Troy withdrew his hand before sitting up straight and readjusting his pants to hide his small and growing bulge and fixing his shirt that had risen slightly in his ten minute fun.

Gabriella, who soon followed, pulled her skirt down and rearranged her breast in her bra before placing her hand on her boyfriend's thigh and turning her head to the front. "Way to ruin the moment Chad! And to think, you could've contributed to our first kids!"

"Yeah, yeah," Chad started, flashing his eyes in the rear view mirror; the brown orbs filled with amusement, "Troy, my man, just keep it in your pants until I drop you guys off at home."

"Uh…I dunno. I mean, with this brunette bombshell sitting here next to me. I'll have to put up a fight man!" Tory boasted, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Yeah, stop trying to win points for bed!" Taylor announced, throwing a chip to the couple in the back looking as if they were about to start another round of 'harmless fun'.

Thirty minutes later the radio had been turned up louder and the group of friends were either belting out the words or mumbling it under their breaths, all depending on the song. That was until Gabriella yawned and shifted position so she could lie her head down on Troy's lap causing his attention to go to her.

"A little tired are we missy?" Troy questioned, brushing a stray hair out of the Latina's face. She smiled up at him innocently before he continued his conversation with Chad about their last game. Two minutes later silence filled the car, only the sounds of the radio emitting in the air.

Snapping his head down to his lap, he opened his mouth to question his girlfriend but was promptly shushed once she held a finger to her lips and pointed to their friends sitting in the front two seats. Slowly shutting his mouth he continued to let his curious girlfriend unbutton his pants. Slowly as to not make a sound, she began to lower the fly before sitting up once more and resting her head on his shoulder as her hand rested on the top of his boxers. "Suppress your verbal excitement or we'll never hear the end of it. You've had me all wet and bothered since you started to feel me up, I'm simply returning the favour." She whispered in his ear.

Swiftly moving her right leg to cross over his right leg, her foot pushed his left leg to tell him to separate his legs more, of which he did happily. Resting her hand on the growing bulge in his pants, she gave it a small squeeze before cupping it fully in her hand and playing with it attentively. Resting his head on the window behind him, he closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing through the pleasure his girlfriend was giving him.

Her petite hand slipped under the black prison, more formally known as boxers, and she began to glide her fingers up and down his shaft slowly rubbing her thumb over his tip. Squeezing his manhood not so gently, she took her hand out, much to his dismay, and began to pull his pants down. Catching her drift, he bucked his hips a little so she could pull his pants and boxers down, leaving him half naked in the back of their best friends' car.

Laying back down with her face in his lap, she rested her head on his left bare thigh and began to blow hot air on his manhood. Lifting her left hand to stroke his toned abs, she trailed her way down to the thick patch of hair and began to play with it willingly as she placed a light kiss on the tip.

Littering his member with small kisses before she slipped his head into her mouth, she moved her right hand to play with his balls as her left hand continued to stroke his toned abs.

Sucking on his balls, her hands began to pump his shaft slowly at first but as her kisses turned into light nips her strokes turned into a fast speed. To say the least, Troy was having a real hard trouble to keep from moaning out. Evening his breathes out temporarily, he asked Taylor to turn on the air-conditioning – knowing it was loud enough to cover and deep breathes he could give out.

Moving her mouth to the head of his dick, she licked the top of it as her left hand abandoned its 'ab stroking' duties to wrap around his member and began to pump it. Rolling her tongue over the head, she removed her hand and took him fully in her mouth.

Feeling his body come to that close point of ecstasy, he gripped the brunette flowing hair that covered her head and bucked his hips for her to take him fully in her warm mouth. As his muscles tensed a warm white fluid emitted from his tip into Gabriella's mouth, she smiled happily. Swallowing the juices and licking his tip once more, she kissed his abs on her way up to a sitting position. Wiping the corners of her mouth quickly before helping Troy button and zip up his pants she smiled flirtatiously before kissing him fully on the lips. Resting her hands on his cheeks softly she felt his tongue prodding through her lips, asking her silently to open her mouth so his tongue would be able to investigate it's every corner. By no means was Troy disturbed that the very mouth that had swallowed his own seed was the one that tasted ever so sweet, making him want so much more.

Abruptly pulling away from the kiss, Troy turned around to see Taylor armed with more ammunition of Skittle pieces. "I thought we agreed on keeping it a maximum of PG rating?" Taylor inquired, her eyebrows raised suggestively.

"Oh, that went downhill something like twenty minutes ago!" Troy announced, earning a tug on his belt buckle. "You know," his voice was barely above a whisper as he turned his attention to his girlfriend, "you should do more things like that more often."

* * *

**Now that you have read this, please leave a**

**REVIEW!**

****

****

****

**If anyone out there wants to post their M rated fics and just don't want anyone to know it was them, send me a PM and I'll post it on here :)**


	2. Sex Tape of the Teens

**A/N: Howdy there, reader-inoes! I am back with another 'M' rate oneshot written by a GUY this time...**

**Not much to say but REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

* * *

The sound of keys clattering in a glass bowl followed by a suppressed sigh and feet heavily trudging through the main hallway echoed throughout the Bolton household. Dawdling into the kitchen to retrieve some sort of liquid to replenish his thirst, Jack Bolton eyed a white A4 piece of paper with neat writing covering the sheet sitting upon the marble countertop.

_Jack,_

_Gone grocery shopping, back soon_

_Love Lucille_

_P.S. Troy has gone out for a run before he heads over to Chad's to spend the night._

Sighing once more into the emptiness of the household, he decided on doing the initiative thing by rewinding the tape on the family cam-corder and find a spot long enough to withstand the new play Troy, his all star son, was going to participate in three weeks from now.

Picking up the black piece of plastic technology plus a remote for the device and cords to plug into the wide screen television in his wife and his room, he travelled towards the largest room of the house sleepily. Plugging in the piece of technology, he sat down comfortably at the head of the bed with his back leaning on the headboard.

He smiled, looking at the display on the screen. Placing the remote on the bed side table next to the house phone and touch lamp, he continued to watch contents of the tape.

His son, Troy, was dressed in simple low sitting washed out jeans with a simple red and white striped polo top with his brunette girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, lying down on his shoulder smiling up at the camera with her right hand placed on his chest lying on what seemed to be a bed; more than likely Troy's. Judging by the view, Troy was holding the camera up in the air down on the couple so it looked like a bird's eye view.

"Hello and good afternoon to the lovely viewers of Troy-Cam! Today we have me, your hot host, accompanied by my gorgeous girlfriend; Gabriella! A round of applause please." Troy smirked at the camera as Gabriella giggled lightly before placing a soft kiss on his shoulder. After a short wait, Troy continued, "What was that? How did I manage to snag such a hottie? Only G-d knows!" Troy exclaimed receiving a playful bight and kiss on his ear lobe. "What was that? I'm more than happy for me to kiss her!" Troy announced once again, turning on his side so he could catch Gabriella's lips with his own.

While still holding the camera up in the air, Gabriella pulled herself closer with the help of Troy's belt loops and feverishly began to kiss back. As their lips turned to suit the others wants their tongues began to involve themselves in a dance of their own. Swirling around the other, prodding and investigating the every corner's of the partner's mouth and then suddenly blackness over took the screen. Even though you couldn't see a thing, the sounds of feminie moans and the sounds of lips smacking together followed by giggles could be heard in the background.

"Troy! Your mother and I are just going out for an hour or two!" Jack heard his voice calling somewhere out in the distance.

Abruptly pulling away from the kiss, Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead before murmuring something of saying goodbye and wandered out, more than likely, his bedroom door. The view began to stumble a bit as Gabriella's face came on screen. As she placed the camera on the metal tripod, a clear view of her cleavage came in view. The viewer, or in this case Jack, had a _perfect _view down her top; showing off her red lacy bra keeping her C-cup breasts in place. As she moved back from her position, she sat down on the bed with her back leaning against the headboard, legs crossed in a flirtatious manner making her skirt slightly hitched up and pulled her top down to show more of her breasts.

Hearing the sound of the door creak open then click close, Troy came back into view. As he crawled back onto the bed, technically straddling one of her legs as his hands trailed up her thighs to disappear under the hem of her short denim skirt she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and she whispered ever so innocently, "so we're all alone. In this house by ourselves?"

"Mhmm."

"Whatever shall we do?"

"Hmm…maybe some Monopoly?" he asked, feigning stupidity.

"Well, we could. But, I was thinking more," she began, pushing her breasts into his chest whilst she bit her lip to suppress her moan as he let his out. "If you catch my drift."

"I'm sorry, but I don't catch on gorgeous." Troy whispered to her, his lips grazing hers with every word.

Pushing her lips on his, their lips parted as they pushed harder and harder against one another, lust fulfilling their bodies. As Jack looked on shocked at how heated their kisses were, his eyes widened once he saw where Gabriella's hands were trailing down to. Slowly unbuttonening the top of his jeans and unzipping them slowly to tease him, she cautiously slipped her hand under his black and white boxers and began to touch him expertly. As he pulled away from the kiss to let out a deep throated groan, she kissed him up and down his neck before she pulled her hand out from his boxers, to his disappointment, and placed it on his lower back.

"Why'd…you…stop?" Troy questioned, trying to regain his breathe as he looked intently into his girlfriend's eyes.

"I wanted to get your consent first." She replied simply, trailing her nails across his skin lightly as she motioned with a jerk of her head towards the video camera currently running.

"Getting a little kinky are we Montez?" he asked with a visible smirk on his face.

"Well, put it this way. When we get all old and wrinkly, and during the process of screwing each other we have to stop to look for the organs that give us most pleasure as it's hiding under the sag of our skin…we can watch this and remember those days where we could _feel_ around for the bits and pieces." She explained to him nonchalantly. In a matter of seconds, Troy broke down in fits of laughter, burying his face in his girlfriend's wavy hair.

"If you're gonna laugh at me," she began and pushed him off as she made a way for the door, "I'm just gonna leave!" Just as she was about to leave the camera's view, Troy sprang up and grabbed her. Unfortunately for him, he over estimated and grabbed a breast in each hand; of which he was squeezing slightly.

"A little eager are we?" was all she questioned. Turning around in his hold, she moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and began to pull it over his head; showing off his body in all its glory. Placing a kiss on his pecs, she returned the favour by pulling her shirt over her head showing off her bra that looked a little on the small size, enlarging her breasts so much that they looked as if they were going to pop out. Shuffling forward, Troy put his hands securely on her hips before walking backwards and lying back down on the bed with their lips fused together.

Knowing what was about to happen, Jack quickly went in search for the remote to disable this form of pornography. Crouching down on his knees as the search on the bed side table was inconclusive, he darted his vision back to the television where Gabriella was currently littering kisses down Troy's upper body with open mouth kisses. Pulling his boxers down with his pants, she kissed up and down his shaft before taking him fully in his mouth and began to pump him up and down, bobbing her head so. Deep throated moans could be heard from Troy's mouth as he gripped a handful of bed sheets in his fists. As her mouth stayed busy with its duty, her hands were seen gripping and stroking his upper thighs enticing him more.

As Troy's body came to a complete still, Jack could only assume that he was going through with his orgasm. In one swift movement Gabriella had attached her mouth to Troy's once again, pushing her lips to his as if asking him to open his mouth. When Troy refused to do as he was being asked, Gabriella's hand moved down to his genitals once again and gave it a firm squeeze emitting a gasp from Troy. When Troy had his mouth open, Gabriella pushed her tongue through his mouth and began to dance with his own.

Finally pulling away from the kiss, Troy scrunched his face up in disgust as he looked at her in disbelief. "I can't believe you did that _again_."

"But you just taste so _good_…I wanted to make sure you tasted it as well." Gabriella replied, pouting her lips in a look of innocence.

"Oh, the things I do for love." Troy groaned unclasping her bra before throwing it to a secluded corner of his bedroom before rolling them over so he was on top. Looking deeply into her eyes, his hands wandered up from her hips to where they were last placed and he moved them to wander over the curves of her body. Cupping her each breast in his hands, grazing his thumbs over her slightly erect nipples, he seductively licked his lips slowly before lowering his lips to her neck. Squeezing her breasts firmly yet softly as Troy's lips were attached to her neck, Gabriella's eyes had closed to a content state; taking in every feeling of his soft hands caressing her body.

Sleepily opening her eyes to slits when she felt one of his hands abandon one of her mounds, she moaned when she felt his left index finger tracing the slit of her underwear. Pecking her lips before his fingers found their way under the lacy red number he stopped before continuing with his wicked way and took both his hands in assisting in removing her panties before stopping to look on in awe.

Tracing the feminie curve with his finger, he looked up with a giddy expression before saying, "You got rid of it." She nodded in response before gasping for breath as he kissed just above her entrance. "You certainly were prepared." He stated before slowly dipping a finger into her womanhood. Bucking her hips to meet his finger's thrust, she giggled as he murmured something of it being hot before that giggle morphed into a moan as he inserted another two fingers to her whole.

Squirming once he replaced his expert fingers with his tongue, he gripped her hips in place to stop her moving. In, out, in, out his tongue went erupting moans bubbling passed her crimson lips when finally (after the help of his fingers continuously pinching her clit) a warm liquid erupted from inside her, having Troy swallow her juices happily with a sultry glance. Kissing his way up her body, taking extra attention at the valley of her breasts, he kissed her on the lips before groaning at the sound of an obnoxious ringtone emitting from the floor.

"Better get that…"Gabriella murmured to her boyfriend as he bent down to investigate his jeans' front pocket. As he sat down with his feet on the floor and phone to ear, he tried to calm his breathes and not sound annoyed to whoever was on the other side of the receiver.

As Troy began to talk into the receiver involuntary, Gabriella made it her duty to somewhat pleasure him without giving away they were doing or going to do. Straddling his hips with her head in the crook of his neck on his right side, her left hand began to glide up and down the left side of his chest. Rolling his nipple between her fingers he hastily flipped his phone closed, abruptly ending his phone call with Chad Danforth, before flipping them over and thrusting into Gabriella before either of them knowing what was happening. Stopping after that one and only thrust Gabriella looked at his face before asking in a complaining manner, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Troy replied back, still stationary.

Bucking her hips to cause some sort of movement between them, she didn't succeed in her mission. Chuckling at her desperate attempts to continue with their sexual activities, he looked at her with a serious expression. "Now, how would you like it?"

She stopped to ponder his statement, realisation soon dawning on her when the statement made sense with the previous lack of actions, bucking her hips once more before saying in a distant tone, "Not too slow…but go deep. Deeper than you've ever been."

Fulfilling her wants, he kissed her sensually before thrusting into her effortlessly. His thrusts were slow, reacquainting himself with her body once more as the last time they had been like this was something of a month ago, he watched her face change expressions before he felt her buck her hips upwards to tell him to go deeper now. Pushing his all current nine inches in, she gasped in both pleasure and pain. Pulling out again she groaned from the absence of his organ before moaning when he continued with his thrusts that were picking up its pace.

The process of him thrusting in and out as she bucked her hips continued on for another eight minutes before Gabriella groaned one last time as she came around his penis, setting off a domino effect as he came straight after her; depositing his seed into her womb. Rolling off of Gabriella, they turned on their sides to look at each as each tried to catch their breathes.

"I never knew we could go that deep." Gabriella whispered as Troy placed light kissed on her shoulder.

"Neither. And I never knew that we would create a sex tape." Troy whispered back, his eyes flickering to the camera momentarily.

Giggling was her only response before she said in a louder voice, "We should make copies and title it 'Sex Tape for Teens'!"

Jack sat on the edge of his bed, his eyes wide and a small tent in his pants. Right there and then he made a mental note to have a cold shower and have a very deep talk on teenage sex with his son as soon as he got home.

* * *

* * *

**Good? Bad? Made you hard or wet? Let me know! I forward all the comments and alerts to the writers!!!**

****

**REVIEWWWWWW:)**


	3. Party Lap Dance

**A/N: Ah, yes...back with another. So the writer for this one has admitted to me that she is a 'M Rated Virgin' so please, as you leave a review be kind:)**

* * *

Carefully stepping over cans upon cans of empty beer, a young teen went in search for a particular bedroom. Walking through an open cream door, he smiled gently upon hearing the sound of soft humming sounding pleasantly familiar of the one girl who had claimed his dirty thoughts along with heart. Sauntering through the adjoining room, the bathroom, he carelessly moved forward towards the brown eyed girl and put his large hands on her hips. As she put her lip gloss back on the sink, she turned around in his grip and smiled sweetly.

Pushing her brunette bangs out of her face, she leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his crimson lips before rubbing her lips together to spread the lip gloss evenly over her plump ones. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she asked in a soft and amused voice. "Now, now Mr Bolton. Shouldn't you be downstairs with the rest of our High School grinding up with your girlfriend?"

Rolling her eyes with an evident smirk, he replied back in the same tone of voice, "Well, Miss Montez, I can't happen to find her. Help would be kindly appreciated." Smiling at his feigning of stupidity that his girlfriend of one and a half years was the one he was currently holding in his arms, she giggled flirtatiously before pecking his lips and slip away from his grasp.

Giggling intently once she discovered she had been pinned against the wall that shared the bathroom door, she mock glared at him before saying in a bashful manner. "Now what on Earth are you going to do?"

He grinned lopsidedly before leaning forwards to kiss her sweetly. As his own lips began to massage with her own, he shifted position so his hands were resting either side of her head on the light yellow wall she was leaning on as her hands directed its way to his waist. Prodding his tongue through her lips, he chuckled when she eagerly began to play a game of 'tag' with his tongue.

Feeling the vibrations of the music coming down stairs through the walls, he pulled away from the kiss before stating in between heavy breathes "Music's pretty loud downstairs. Maybe we can have our own party up here." He raised his eyebrows suggestively as his hands made a path to the front of her pants. Shoving his hands away from its desired duties, she looked him sturdily in the eye before saying seriously.

"Troy Bolton! You _know_ my calendar, plus I have already told you that I was on period yesterday. No fooling around for another three days!" Striding away from his grasp, he took a minute to comprehend the situation before running to drag her back into the room before crossing the threshold of her room to the hallway crowded with drunk and horny teens. Closing the door shut he pushed her against it with his chest painfully close to hers.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean it like that." He murmured to her, sadness seeping through his words.

"It's ok." She replied back softly. Taking one of his hands in her own before pulling him down to sit next to her on the bed. With their legs over the edge of the bed, she cupped his face in her hands before sweetly kissing him on the lips. As his hands left her miniscule waist to brush down to her hips, he squeezed them gently before pulling her onto his lap. Moving around slightly so she was comfortably straddling his legs, she pulled away from the kiss once she felt his hands brushing over the base of her bra. "I thought we agreed on no sex tonight?"

"What I plan to do doesn't involve sex, more just a lack of clothing and curious hands." Troy murmured huskily, still continuing with rubbing his palms over her breasts. Moaning softly as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, she sat limply on his lap enjoying his curious hands. Moving back slightly once she felt him continuously tugging on her top, she lifted up her arms to indicate for him to take off her red spaghetti strapped top. As he lifted it over her head he looked on with a giddy smile before kissing her breast just above the cup part of the bra.

As his mouth became interested more in her breast than her mouth, Gabriella shifted her hands to the hem of his baby blue polo shirt and began to tug on it as well, imitating his previous actions. Succeeding in the removal of clothing, she nipped at the pulse at the base of his neck as her hands trailed from his broad shoulders down his back. As her hands gently glided over his skin, she felt his muscles tense with each place she touched and left a trail of goose bumps.

Unbuttoning the top of his jeans as she seductively smiled at his eager facial expression, she played with the elastic of his plaid boxers before following the trail of thicker hair down to his swelling manhood. Pulling his jeans down but keeping his boxers firmly in place she took his hands in her own before placing them on the buttons holding her black short shorts in place.

"I do believe you're leading me on Miss Montez." Troy said in a tone of voice she perceived as annoyance.

"I just thought that you wanted to get some…but considering puberty has occurred it may be more than a bit sticky and 'eww'. So instead I wanted to do something that'll satisfy you for the time being." She reassured him, gesturing with her eyes for him to unbutton the three large black buttons his hands were extremely close to.

Slowly unbuttoning the buttons without breaking eye contact with her, he dipped his finger into her naval before resting them on her hips. Pulling her shorts down slightly, he hungrily looked down at her body before saying, "It's so hard to _not_ touch you at the moment."

"I'm sorry baby, but it won't fit in with my plan anyway." Her voice was soft and filled with lust as her hands directed a path down from his chest to the top of his boxers at his hips. Stopping abruptly and sharply turning their heads towards the sudden burst of light coming from the doorway, Gabriella got up from her seat of Troy's lap and raced forward to push out two teens that were feverishly making out as they desperately went in search for an unoccupied room. Turning back around with a huff, she leant against the now closed door and watched Troy sit with his back to her bed's headrest with an amused smile.

Taking a step forward and placing her hands on her hips, her legs became dead straight; making her shorts glide down her slender legs with ease. Looking down at her body with its lack of clothing, she glanced back at him before talking to him seductively as she walked towards him, swaying her hips so. "So was _this_ what you were talking about?"

"Maybe, maybe not." He stated unknowingly, a visible smirk on his face.

Walking towards his lazy figure, she pulled at the bottom of his jeans to make them slip lower towards his knees. Climbing up his legs, bent over so he had a perfect view of her chest, she smiled playfully. As she was straddling his legs, she sat down with her butt on his knees and her knees near the top of his thighs.

She looked at him with a look of innocence before he told her in a tone that made her want to melt, "Gabriella Montez, I love you."

"I love you too Troy," she replied, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips. Whilst still leaning forward, Gabriella leant her head on his bare chest listening to the soothing sounds of his heartbeat before her hormones started to kick in and her thoughts became kinky.

Pulling away from the comfort, Gabriella hiked her way up his legs before sitting down painfully close to his crotch, before asking, "You want your satisfaction?"

He nodded in awe before gasping once her erect nipples met his chest through the lacy number of her bra. Squeezing her hips as she proceeded to glide her breasts across his chest, she smiled once she heard the moans he gave off. Moving her hips, she pushed down on to him; hard.

She could feel his excitement through the rock hard organ prodding at her entrance through her panties, but by no means was she going to do anything yet. Kissing him sweetly on the lips, tongue and all, she slowly began to move her hips; brushing against his manhood as she did. Starting with only small circles at first, small moans bubbled past his lips as she felt him grow a little hard. Rotating her hips for a little more as he rest his head on her chest as her movements were slow yet pleasurable, she soon put her hands on his shoulders to support her body as she began to move up and down; satisfying herself too. Pushing herself hard and slow on his growing member, Troy fiddled with the buckle of her bra before unclipping it and pulling it off her and discarding the piece of clothing to ironically land on a picture of her mother.

Cupping each breast in a hand each, he ran his thumbs over her erect nipples; smiling happily when he felt her squirm in his hold. As Gabriella tried to make him stop his pleasurable activities with trying to wriggle out of his grasp, she didn't succeed until she forced her crotch into his own.

"Ooh! Gabi…that's so…fucking good…" His words were incoherent and unneeded. She knew exactly how to please him, wether with a simple kiss or touching his groin…she knew exactly how to get him off. Feeling at how stiff he was, she slowed down so she was barely moving and looked into his blue orbs for eyes before kissing his nose sweetly.

"Lose the boxers baby."

"What? I thought you said no sex!" Troy said flabbergasted.

"I did. But where we're leading, your gonna need to change your boxers because I don't have any up here in my room." Gabriella announced wisely, touching the tent in his pants. Watching him nod his head before she slowly moved her hands to the sides of his boxers, she slowly pulled the down to greet his pants that were currently around his knees. As the material made its descent down, her thumbs were extended out so as she passed his crotch her thumbs would be able to graze over them.

When his boxers joined his jeans around the ankles of his feet, she delicately ran her fingers over his throbbing member. Watching him in squirm in delight, she noticed the smallest bit of pre-cum on his tip. Wrapping a hand around it, she began to pump her hand up and down the shaft as her lips attacked his neck. Leaning his head against the head board so she would have better access to his neck, she playfully bit on certain spots before licking them over and kissing them once before she pulled her hand away to his displeasure. As he looked on with a look of confusion, he soon gasped and moaned when her knee began to rub against his dick.

Pushing harder with each stroke, Troy began to fuss as his breathes weren't anywhere even; that was _if_ he could actually take in the breathes. Noticing he was having trouble with breathing, she stopped her actions before littering his chest with open mouth kisses as he caught his breathe.

Once his breathing had become regular once again, she straddles both his legs once again before she rubbed her entrance over the head of his stiff penis. Gasping and groaning at the sexual contact, Troy soon bucked his hips so his penis would meet the fabric fully. Stopping her actions of repetitive teasing she moaned and bit her lip before clutching his shoulder and roughly grinding her wet pussy into his stiff penis.

More gasps and groans emitted from his mouth as she sped up her process when suddenly Gabriela felt a warm sticky fluid seep through her lacy panties. Bighting her lip in anticipation with her crotch still close to his, Troy leant forward and bit one of her nipples softly before nuzzling them both and murmuring the same word over and over again. "Wow."

Smiling with contentment that she pleased him again, she gripped his hair as he rolled his tongue over her erect nipples and his hands gripped her butt. Gasps and groans filled the room once more, but instead it came from Gabriella this time. Just as Troy went to suck on the pulsating point at the base of her neck, the door opened with a loud bang and the sounds of the party downstairs came in through the passageway. Pulling Troy's chest towards her own to cover her bare one, Troy looked over her shoulder as Gabriella turned her head to see what was going on.

"Troy, my man, getting lucky I see!" Chad slurred his words out. Obviously he was beyond tipsy and on the close road to passing out from intoxication. "Better hurry up, you and Gabsta are needed to make some sort of appearance downstairs!"

"Chad what are you doing? Don'- oh my god! Chad you idiot," Sharpay began to say before hitting the puffy haired boy upside the head, "We're gonna go now," she stated, directing the 'we' to the small group of friends that had accumulated at the door.

"We'll let you finish whatever you, uh, wanna do…" Ryan trailed off, tugging on Martha Cox's and Kelsi Neilson's hand. As Taylor, Zeke, Chad and Sharpay moved away from the door awkwardly, Jason looked horrified before abruptly closing the door with a bang and somewhat ran down stairs.

Turning back to his girlfriend, Gabriella smiled lightly before kissing him once more and hopping off to her drawer. With her hands fiddling around the drawer, Troy looked on confused before asking, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm getting changed."

"There's no need to go into the bathroom, nothing I haven't seen before."

"I'm not only changing my sperm soaked panties, but this," she showed him a tampon in her hand, "as well."

He merely nodded before looking around the room without moving too much. As she reappeared through the bathroom doors in a pair of black boy shorts, she giggled at her boyfriend who was still sitting against the headboard of her bed, pants and boxers around his ankles and exposing himself to the world. Picking up her bra and walking towards him, she placed the straps over her shoulders before turning around and asking him to buckle her up.

As he left his hands on her shoulders, he grazed his lips across her silk like skin making his pants and boxers almost slip off his body completely as he stood up. Turning around, she dropped to the floor before seductively picking up his boxers first and pulled them up to his hips. She did the same to his pants, but as she went to zip and button it up she began to passionately kiss him.

Turning around to go in search for her black short shorts, she dropped to the floor while keeping her butt in the air. Gasping once she felt Troy press his still limp dick against the crack of her butt, she slowly made her way up, holding onto the piece of clothing.

"I wouldn't do that, or you owe me another round. Am I allowed to return the favour of getting you dressed?" He whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck.

Taking the shorts in his hands, he pushed her into a sitting position on the bed, before lovingly putting her legs through the shorts and gliding them up and pulling her into a standing position as he buttoned up the three buttons. Kissing her shoulder as he replaced the red spaghetti strapped top over her torso, he put his polo back on as she put her red and black pumps back on. Reapplying her lip gloss as Troy put his vans back on, she patted her hair back down before taking his hand and leading him out of her room.

"Just act like nothing happened." Troy indicated for her to do as they slowly made their way to their uncomfortable looking friends.

* * *

**Review it party peeps!!!**


	4. Friends With Benefits? :: M Scene

**_By Request from 'Beth', this is re-posted here as well!!!!!!_**

**_XP_**

**Hello all-mighty readers! LOL**

**Uhmm...this is an M oneshot that I'm somewhat proud to say I've had an influence on! YAY!!! This writer...we'll call her 'Beth'...sent me a PM asking if I wanted to do a co-written story as a 'behind the scenes' for one of my previous oneshots, "Friends With Benefits?".**

**So, please, check out and review FWB for this to make a little bit more sense!**

**-**

**-**

**Italized is the lead up to it and what was actually written in FWB...**

* * *

_There, in front of his eyes, stood Gabriella in black dress pants and a red spaghetti sleeved top with her natural curls flowing down her slender shoulders. No words were exchanged, only Gabriella lifting Troy's jaw with her finger and leading him into the house to the lounge room._

_"I take it you like my appearance." Gabriella questioned with a smirk apparent on her face._

_"Uh…yeah…hot…beautiful…simple yet elegant…can I kiss you?" Troy stammered._

_Gabriella needed not to be asked twice before she was soon kissing the one guy that could make her heart skip a beat. The small innocent kiss soon turned into a lustful one before Gabriella pulled away to usher him into the dining room to eat their scheduled dinner._

_The candle-lit dinner __past with the no interruptions (__because Gabriella unplugged the home phone and buried both of their phones u__nder pillows in the lounge room)__ flirty comments and suggestive looks before they both settled themselves in the lounge room to watch a movie that neither of them were paying attention to. When the credits began to roll, Troy felt a slight tugging on his belt buckle. Pulling away from the passionate kiss, he looked down to see the brunette's hands fiddling with the buckle, __looking__ in to her eyes Troy asked quietly "Are you sure?"_

_Gabriella bit her bottom lip before nodding slowly. Troy gently pushed her off of him and pulled her hand up to her room, when the door was securely locked Gabriella turned back to Troy and lacing her fingers in his belt loops of his jeans. Resting her head on his muscular chest, he ran his fingers through her curls before she spoke up and looked him in the eye._

_"Please be my first Troy." The look in her eyes was not lustful, but more anxious, passionate but mostly full of love._

_He nodded his head before pulling her top over her head and kissing her softly once more…_

* * *

Pulling away from the kiss, Gabriella trailed her hands across the buttons securely keeping his pinstriped top in place before she slowly one by one began to unbutton them as her top row of teeth were bighting down on her bottom lip that had been cleared of the lip gloss from all the kissing and eating she had participated in. Pushing the top off of his broad shoulders, her hands softly glided down his arms taking in every part of his arms feel. 

Troy was watching on with the greatest care, he knew how girls were when came it came to losing their virginity; he'd had plenty of experience over a two year time span. Looking at the wall behind the brunette that was carefully undressing himself, he slowly began to even out his breathes. He didn't understand; this girl had shyly pranced into his life with a simple song on karaoke and captured part of his heart when her mouth opened and her angelic voice filled the room, only to gain more parts of his heart in multiple ways, such as a simple glance during homeroom in her first week of attending East High or the hugs after musical practice, either way she was now the occupier of his undivided attention and his untouched heart.

Shifting his attention downwards once he felt her slowly lifting at the white wife beater that had previously been tucked into his jeans, he lifted his arms for her to lift it over his head and discard it to the growing puddle of clothes at their feet. Kissing softly at his pecs before her fingertips flowed across his chest, stopping to play with the crinkly hairs but suddenly grew shy once she accidentally touched one of the hard brown nipples of which he gasped at the feeling. Growing more confident and throwing away the shy school girl attitude, she kissed his chest and made sure that her mouth would cover his right nipple before softly bighting on it to make him cease breathing all together. Pulling her mouth away from his chest, she moved her hands to the buckle of his belt and slowly began to fumble with unbuckling it.

Troy looked down at the young lady who had began to fumble with his zipper and button holding up his jeans and placed his hands over hers to make her look at him with curiosity. "You know we don't have to do this, right?" Troy whispered to her. She nodded her head in understanding before massaging her lips with his own before pulling away and shakily starting to undo his pants again.

Smiling in satisfaction as she watched the piece of clothing gather around his ankles, she noticed he was only wearing satin blue boxers with a small phrase in yellow writing with a red outline, 'Sex toy enclosed! Willing to play NOW!' causing Gabriella to giggle and pull on them lightly as she looked up at Troy with an amused smile on her face.

"Sex toy are you now?"

Troy simply blushed, condemning himself for choosing such a dirty phrased pair of underwear to wear tonight. Kissing him softly, her hand wound round his neck and instinctively Troy's hands found their way towards her hips. Squeezing her hips lightly once he felt her play with the small hairs on the back of his neck as her tongue explored the inside his mouth, he slowly moved his thumbs towards the front so they would lightly brush over the buttons holding up her pants. Slowly unclasping them so that she was able to pull away if she had a sudden change of mind, they fell to her ankles adding to the growing pile of clothes. Breaking the kiss, she daintily stepped out of the clothing and walked towards the made bed making sure her hips would sway with each step she took and sat down upon it before flirtatiously beckoning the blue eyed boy with a simple movement of her finger.

Following obediently, Troy began to slowly lean over her body before he watched her slowly shuffle back on the bed and lay her head on the pillows before he slowly crawled his way up her body. His legs were positioned so that they were straddling one of her legs as his elbows rested just above her small shoulders as his hands began to play with her brunette locks that were sprayed carelessly across the pillow. He broke eye contact as he softly trailed his knuckles down her body before saying in a hushed voice, "I know you may think I'm idiotic," Troy whispered to her, "but I think that I love you."

"Prove it." She whispered.

Sitting them both up so that their hips were touching and their legs were stretched out in front of them but they stayed face to face, Troy's hand travelled to her back where he unclasped her bra and slowly took it off her chest and threw it towards the floor, as if instinctively her hands flew to her bare chest in order to cover it from exposure. Troy moved his hands towards her forearms and moved them out of the way and soon found him blushing at the sight in front of him. Kissing her neck softly he whispered in her ear, "God Gabi, you're so beautiful."

Smiling shyly, she nibbled on his ear before running her hands along his chest. Digging her nails in the skin to leave a three second white trail along the skin, he moaned in pleasure before leaning forward to kiss her on the lips. Pushing her down into a lying position he left a trail of small open mouth kisses from her mouth down towards her breasts. Taking one mound into his mouth he swirled a tongue around her nipple as his hand kneaded the other and soon switched from one mound to the other. Gabriella had never felt such pleasure in her life, her heartbeat raced as his hands and mouth combined worked wonders on her breasts.

Pulling away from his breast duties, Troy kissed her on the lips before yelping in surprise as Gabriella pushed him onto his back in a quick motion. She began to tug on his boxers, before pulling them down and tossing them carelessly onto the floor. She pecked his lips before descending down to his swelled groin, kissing his chest and abdomen on the way down. Gasping at the sight before her, Troy suddenly stopped feeling as horny as concern took over his feelings.

"What? We can stop Gabi!"

"No! It's not that. It's just that, I didn't expect it to be so…_big_."

Sighing with relief, Troy rested his head back on the pillows and stated "I thought something was wrong." But the word 'wrong' came out more as a gasp as she took him fully in her mouth. Licking the tip, he groaned immensely before moaning as she continued to bob her head up and down his shaft. Gripping her hair in between his fingers, he threw his head back a little further when he felt her deep throat him. Gabriella began to shyly swirl her tongue around the head of his penis before moving her hands to play with his balls, lifting her mouth from his member she kissed his inner-thigh.

Troy quickly scrambled away from his best friend and replying to her confused look, "Babe, if we continue anymore…I seriously doubt you're gonna be a virgin tonight."

"Why? Is my body too much for your body to handle?" Gabriella teased, resting a hand on the head of his member.

Drawing in a shaky breath, Troy briefly closed his eyes before he mumbled under his breath "No, the fun will be over before it begins." Opening his eyes, he took her hands in his own and laced their fingers together as he sat up in their previous positions. They began to kiss each other once more; content with the feeling of each other's lips on their own before Troy pulled back on feeling a small, salty tear come in contact with their lips. Wiping the tear away with the pad of his thumb, Troy leant forward to embrace her in a hug as he asked her what was wrong.

"I'm…I'm just scared." Gabriella stuttered, "I mean, you hear it all the time that a girl's first time is supposed to be exceedingly painful…and I just don't wanna feel that pain." Pulling away from his warm embrace, Gabriella wiped away her fallen tears before looking away shyly. "But I know you won't hurt me Troy, because I love you too."

Kissing her cheek softly, Troy pushed back once again into a lying position so that her head was lying on the pillows with care. Moving his hands to her hips, he dipped his index finger in the sides of her lacy and dainty underwear and slowly began to pull them down to wind up off of her body and just at her feet. Lying down on top of her so they lay lips to lips, face to face, chest to chest and feet to feet, Troy whispered to her so that their lips would briefly touch with each word he spoke, "I promise with all my heart, that I will try and make this not as painful as possible." Gabriella nodded her head and her body shivered once she felt Troy's expert hands slowly brush over her smooth skin to brush over the thicker bath of hair around the sacred place of her body.

He slowly began to toy with the thick, auburn hair, curling it around his fingers before he slowly dipped one finger into her womanhood; making Gabriella gasp in pure satisfaction and pleasure. Carefully his lone finger began to pump in and out of her vagina before he subtly entered another finger, then another. Gabriella was certainly _not_ expecting this, she rather desperately wanted to meet his thrusts but Troy had a firm grip on her hips to prevent her from moving. She could feel her destination coming closer and closer, and as if instinctively her left hand slowly began to knead her left breast as her right hand trailed down to rub her clit. Troy could feel her walls begin to tighten and pumped a little faster when soon Gabriella became rigid and her orgasm washed over her whole body, enticing their hormones more.

As Troy licked his fingers clean, Gabriella was moaning in pure pleasure with her eyes closed and chest heaving up and down making her breasts move with each shaky breath. Troy watched on to the brunette, immediately finding himself growing harder at the sight. Kissing at the valley of her breasts, Troy looked into her eyes once more before asking, "Are you _sure_ that you still want to do this?"

She nodded her head before hopping off the bed, leaving Troy utterly confused, and walked briskly towards a chest of drawers and searching through them. Turning around with a silver square wrapping in her hand, she walked back towards him and showed it to him with a giggly smile on her face.

"How exactly did you know what size to get?"

"Well put it this way, wherever you turn in the girl's cubicles there's your old phone number and the words 'Troy is a magnum'."

Troy laughed at her comment before kissing her sweetly and taking the wrapper in his hand. Before he could ask, Gabriella had already replied with, "Yes. I'm sure I'm ready for this, just be gentle." Lying them down once more, Troy kissed her on the lips before tearing open the silver wrapper and slipped the clear condom over the head of his penis. Once the condom was firmly placed on his manhood, Troy split her legs and positioned himself in front of her.

Sticking only the head of his penis in, she started to giggle slightly. "I can't believe I'm going to fuck my best friend and give my virginity to him." They shared a chuckle before Troy slowly eased himself in and immediately pull himself out once he saw her scrunch her face up in agony.

"I'm sorry baby. Relax." Troy coaxed her. She silently nodded her head and as he began to push into her once again, she dug her nails into his back as fresh tears fell from her closed eyes, she could feel herself tearing. While still inside of her, Troy leant forward and kissed away the unwanted tears on her face "I'm sorry baby. I'll stop just please don't cry. I hate to see you cry." As Troy made an effort to remove himself from her, Gabriella wound her legs around his back and locked her ankles together to prohibit him from moving.

"No. Please continue, it'll pass." She whispered. Closing her eyes and bighting on her bottom lip she moved her hips around and slowly nodded her head for him to continue as she had readjusted herself. Troy pushed in once more and let her adjust once again, inhaling quickly as her walls tightened around him. Gabriella bucked her hips telling him to continue and soon Troy set out an even rhythm that Gabriella soon met. Gabriella was no longer moaning in pain but of pleasure as Troy took her hands and laced their fingers together before resting them above her head as his strokes began to pick up in speed.

Just as Gabriella was about to scream out from pleasure, Troy let go of her hands and lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders. Pushing in again the penetration was deeper making Gabriella gasp at the angle as Troy grunted at feeling her walls begin to tighten around him. Gabriella moved her index finger gown to where their two bodies were joined and slowly began to run the finger over her clitoris, picking up speed with each thrust.

Troy dropped her legs so they rested on the bed but still parted and Gabriella moaned loudly as she could feel his movements _a lot_ better than before. Bucking her hips upwards Troy got a firm grip on her ass as he pushed harder and deeper than before as Gabriella gripped her breasts to help herself near to that place she called heaven.

"Fuck…Gabi…I'm going to cum…" Troy grunted out, pushing in a lot faster than he had ever experienced. With seconds Troy had collapsed in a heap on top of Gabriella, both were panting heavily. Slowly he withdrew himself and looked down at the condom, covered with blood and her female fluids whilst the inside was packed with his cum. Shaking his head at the result of it, he peeled it off and threw it in the bin before crawling by his best friend's side and securely wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her close to his body.

"Gabriella? Are you ok?" Troy asked his voice filled with concern.

"Troy, I'm more than ok. I'm in heaven right now." Gabriella giggled out, kissing his chest softly.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome!**

-

-

**If by anychance you're waiting for an update on 'Sexual Exploration of FF Writers' there's a oneshot for that coming up soon...I think...**


	5. Troy's Relief

**Hello, hello almighty Fan-Fictioners ) **

**So, we have another installment of SEOFFW (I'm too lazt to type it all out) written by 'Beth'.**

**She told me, and I quote: "I'm feeling wayyy 2 horny ATM. LOL . BRB gonna write a masturbation 1shot. ROFLMAO." Then she signed off MSN and no longer than an hour later ;; TADA!!!**

**So please review!**

* * *

Her legs were wrapped around his hips as his crimson lips left chaste kissed along the left side of her neck and along her shoulder. Pulling on her thighs so that her crotch would be repositioned to greet his stiff manhood, eliciting a soft gasp from the brunette's mouth, her hands lightly trailed down from his shoulder blades where they were once positioned towards his toned abs leaving a white three second trail by dragging her manicured nails along the skin until her nails descended far enough and scraped across the sack of his balls; rewarding her ears with a deep groan. Guiding his lips towards the brunette's, he massaged his own with hers as he swiftly entered her slippery womanhood and pushed her hands above her head to let them rest against the oak headboard of the double bed and continued his thrusts making her perfect c-cupped shaped breasts bounce. 

Letting go of her hands, although she kept them up in that position, he grabbed her hips and began to push in deeper causing the flustered brunette to moan immensely, "Ahh…Troy." She began, moving her forearms to cover her jiggling breasts, "I think that…I think that…baby deeper! I'm gonna come!" Troy, now more turned on than before pushed deeper than he was previously doing and began to feel her walls tighten around his throbbing cock before her mouth opened again, "Baby…I just gotta say…I good morning Albuquerque! It's six o'clock in the morning, sixty four degrees Fahrenheit and a new song is making its way to your ears!"

Troy stopped his thrusting, his hair matted to his forehead by sweat and the head of his cock still placed inside the brunette female laying in front of him. "Gabriella? Are you feeling ok?"

"Of course. And now for your star signs; Aries, for singles, if the attraction to someone you just met is tantalizingly strong, beware of not seeing the whole person. There's likely to be more to this personality that's being presented."

"Gabriella, I, I don't think you're ok." Withdrawing his penis from her vagina, he crawled towards her, wincing as his manhood was still rock solid and the head had begun to throb as it was close to nearing that place of ecstasy, and looked into her eyes. Her brown orbs for eyes looked into his shining blue ones before her appearance slowly began to fade away. Troy opened his eyes to find head resting upon blue cased pillows, legs parted and hands up by his head.

"Shit." That was the only word he spoke as his right hand flew to his forehead to push the sweat matted hair sticking to his forehead aside and sat up slowly before noticing his boxers were feeling incredibly cool and heavy. Sure signs he was in need of a cold shower and new sheets.

Looking around his room to make sure the curtains were closed and the lock was locked on his bedroom door, he pivoted on his firm butt and dangled his feet over the edge of the bed before standing up and pushing his cotton boxers down to his ankles. Playing and tapping his manhood, he sniffed and wiped just under his nose before walking towards the bamboo hamper and dropping it into the pits of dirty laundry. Ripping the sheets off his bed, he walked into the bathroom and put white rubber plug into the basin before filling it with water and putting the sperm soaked section into the warm water.

Walking back into his room, but stopping briefly to look at the calendar perched proudly on his desk, groaning as he realised he had woken up excrucialy early on a _Saturday_. The possibility of catching more shut eye and completing his dirty fantasy with his best friend had been spoiled, and there was no way either was going to be greeted until sometime late tonight.

Gabriella Montez, brunette genius with long slender legs and fantastic curves, had always managed to greet Troy's dreams. They shared only a friend to friend relationship, set in concrete since she briefly dated Ryan Evans after the Lava Springs episode, but that didn't stop Troy from fantasizing; but it didn't matter, much, he always had his hand at the end of the night.

Deciding on indulging himself with a nice, hot and steamy bath to relax those aching muscles (he must've slept wrong last night; a knot had formed at the base of his neck and his lower back muscles were tight) he turned the shiny silver knobs, hot water filling the Jacuzzi sized bathtub and the steam rose above the warm water before he quickly jumped in. As the tub continued to fill with the warm soothing liquid, the room quickly filled with steam and mist as the top of the water met Troy's belly-button.

Troy's mind quickly drifted off to where his friends would be doing later today, or presently at that. Zeke would more than likely be baking as Sharpay would watch giddily, tapping her frost pink nails on the kitchen counter. Ryan would either be checking his jazz squares were in tip top shape or practicing his pitches as Kelsi would explore with more notes and lyrics. Jason would be asleep somewhere, only exiting his room if excrucialy necessary as would Chad, but Chad would soon get up as Taylor would forcefully drag him out of bed to do something of a fun standard. But then Gabriella…Gabriella wouldn't be doing a thing. It was a proven thing that Gabriella refused to get up out of bed before eleven on a Saturday unless something important was happening. Maybe, she was getting herself ready to go shopping today, or maybe she was lying in bed with her hair fanned across the pillows caressing her delicate head. A serene facial expression with the comforter only coming up to mid-thigh for her to be exposing her small pyjamas to the world; yellow short shorts with an old, white tank hugging her breasts to show off her erect nipples as she was not wearing a bra at that time. The attire Troy had caught her in one bright and early Sunday morning as he was trying to convince her to go on a run with him had somehow managed them to wind up in her room, Troy thrusting into her for dear life as she moaned his name beneath him. An hour later when the stroking, teasing and orgasms had ceased they both agreed to never speak a word of this again, even though they were both mentally thanking her mother for being out on a business trip.

Just the thought of her revealing attire made Troy become aroused, a sensual tingle travelling throughout his cock. He was already awake, more than likely the only one to be awake until nine o'clock something, and had achieved a stiffy, so there was no reason not to let loose and spice up his bath. His eight inches of teen-aged cock was caught in the flowing, steaming waters of the bath tap. Like a pulsing whirlpool, the water pressed on every inch of skin Troy had submerged. Finally turning off the taps, the bath about to overflow, and reached below the water to grab at his full-sized cock moaning out "Gabbbbbiiii" in a low, guttural voice.

Looking down at himself, Troy could see that his head had finally slipped out from its sheath, the glistening purple head, pulled out from the pale, thick foreskin. By thrusting his hips forward, the head and even part of the shaft was propelled above the murky bath water. He gazed reverently upon his veiny shaft and pink-red head, upon the top was either a drop of pre-come or bathwater. Either way, Troy couldn't help wishing that Gabriella was in the bath to lick it off for him. Instead, he rubbed his thumb across the slit, spreading the droplet over his swollen cock. With a low moan he twisted and dunked his head under the water, letting the warm water sooth his tense shoulders, still lightly rubbing his dick underwater.

He resurfaced, and took his other hand to roam his loosening muscles, guided up past his cock and across his tight, flat stomach, his fingers running across his sparse chest hair that was too short to get tangled in, but long enough to feel. But with his other hand, he slowly began pumping his cock, his hand moving up and down over his prick at a quickening pace, letting the foreskin slide over the head, and then lowering it back down slowly. With the warm feeling of the pressure on the tip of his dick, combined with the added heat and relaxation of the bath, Troy had not had such an enjoyable jerk off in a long time.

Troy closed his eyes and began to glide his fingers over his chest and neck, letting the fingers linger at his erect nipples before he trailed his hand down to let his palm repeatedly rub over the head of his throbbing cock. He moaned out loud to the empty bathroom as his hand rubbed vigorously around his low hanging ball sack, coated in brown hairs, bringing his hand up to play with the throbbing shaft and foreskin a little bit. Bighting his lip to keep from crying out in sheer pleasure, as he brushed against his too hot skin, deep inside him. The longer he pumped, the more he thought of Gabriella, surrounding his rock hard manhood with her slippery womanhood and her dangling breasts in front of him.

His hand was literally skating up and down his engorged dick, his fingers, all wrapped around his leaking cock. Troy dunked his head under the water and with his teeth, pulled the bath plug, releasing the water that was slowly draining around him. With a thrust of his hips, forwards and back, so that his aching dick slid against his hand of its own accord, so Troy was free to caress and pull at his ball sack and the encased testicles, as his cock rubbed against his wrist.

The water was now halfway down his thighs, with still about a foot left to go seeing as Troy was on his hands and knees. The feel of the retreating water, pounding and leaking cock, the feel of his hand on his ball sack, brought Troy into a stage of complete ecstasy. "GABBBBBBBBIIII!" Troy cried out, as though his best friend was bouncing on top of him instead of his hand. And with that, Troy spilled his creamy, white juice into the last dregs of the bath tub, shooting his steamy sperm across the bathtub. Troy wiped his cock to get rid of any cum and climbed out of the bath tub. He glanced back at the last of the water, watching his semen flow down the drain with the last of the water, disappearing forever, like any hopes he ever had of having Gabriella for his own.

* * *

**Review pretty please!!!**

**-**

**-**

**I have to let everyone know...this story won't be updated unless I get stories. **

**_I DON'T WRITE THESE STORIES!!_ It's just that I've had one auther give me two _fantastic_ story examples, but I'm not exactly _experienced_ in this area. So in other words, you write the story and I post :P**

**-**

**-**


	6. Daring Reunion

**A/N: I really hope you guys like it. It's my first one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

* * *

The whole gang was at Sharpay's house after meeting up again five years after high school. They had all stayed together, well, everyone but Troy and Gabriella; they had broken up three years ago and no one actually knows why.

All of them, minus Troy, Gabriella and Dylan hoped that they would be back together by the end of the night.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Dylan, who had come with Gabi, suggested. Gabriella assured them that they, Dylan and her, were just friends but everyone knew that wasn't true, at least for Dylan. He loved her and she didn't love him.

"Everyone sit down. Gabi truth or dare," Sharpay asked.

"Truth," She said.

"Why did you and Troy break up?" She asked.

"I don't know, he called me one day and broke up with me. After that we never talked again until now," She said sadly. "My turn. Rachel, truth or dare?" Rachel was Ryan's girlfriend. She was really sweet and she got along really well with everyone.

"Dare," she said.

"Okay, I dare you to stick your head in a pot of freezing cold water," Gabi said. Rachel playfully glared at her as Chad and Ryan went to get the water. They came back with a large pot filled with the coldest water they could get.

"One…two…three!" Everyone chanted, even Ryan. Rachel stuck her head in and pulled it right back out.

"Gabi truth or dare," Rachel said with a towel around her shoulders.

"Come on, that's not fair!" Gabi said.

"Too bad, truth or dare," Taylor said to her best friend.

"Dare," She said. "It can't be that bad."

"I dare you to play the rest of the game in your underwear," Rachel said smirking at Gabriella's face. "Yes I'm serious."

"Fine," Gabi grumbled standing up and stripping down to her underwear.

"Chad truth or dare." Gabi asked.

"Truth, you scare me a little with the dares," He said while everyone laughed at him. "What? I don't want to end up like Rachel!"

"Okay, have you and Taylor ever done 'it' where you know you shouldn't have? And if you have, where?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was while we were visiting my parents…in their bed," He said. Both he and Taylor were blushing like crazy as everyone cracked up with a round of boisterous laughter.

"Gabi," Chad announced.

"Again?" He nodded. "Okay, then don't even finish. I'll choose dare again," She said.

"Girls you can have this one," He said sitting back and smiling. All of the girl went over to a corner and started talking about possible dares. Ten minutes later they were still in that corner.

"Do you have a dare yet," She asked the girls slipping her shirt back on. She reached for her pants but couldn't find them anywhere. "Where are my pants?"

"Um… I think you threw them somewhere else. And aren't you supposed to be playing the game in your underwear?" Jason asked. They all smirked at me as she rolled her eyes.

"We've got the prefect one!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Okay, we dare Gabi to go into her room with Troy and let him do whatever he wants to her," Sharpay said. "By the way, this was Rachel's idea."

"Are you serious?" Dylan and Gabi asked at the same time. Sharpay simply nodded.

"Why Dylan, are you jealous?" Troy asked standing up.

"No, I just don't want her to have to do something that she doesn't want to do," Dylan replied.

"Seems like you're jealous," Troy said taking Gabi's hand.

"I'm not," Dylan insisted.

"Just stop you two. Let's go Troy," Gabi said dragging him into her room. "What do you want to do?"

"We don't have to do anything," Troy said. She looked at him confused.

"Then what was all that out there about?" She asked.

"I just wanted to mess with him. It's funny seeing his face turn red," Troy said smiling.

"Not funny but seriously, this was the dare. I know you want to do something," She said.

"Yeah I do but, you don't so I'm not going to do anything," Troy said.

"Who said," She whispered in his ear. He looked at her surprised before leaning in and kissing her softly. Slowly the kiss got more passionate as their tongues became tangled together.

"Are you sure?" He whispered after she had taken his top off.

"Not really, but when have I ever been?" She whispered back. He laughed before taking her own shirt off as slow as he could. "Troy," She moaned out and he kissed the top of her breast.

"Yes Gabs?" He asked.

"My turn," She said pushing him onto the bed. He sat back and watched her as she took her bra off.

"You've gotten more beautiful," He said as he looked at her.

"I'm not done yet. You've got far too many clothes on," She whispered pushing him back so he was lying on his back. She unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers before she gasped at his size; he had gotten even bigger since the last time she saw it and she kissed the head.

"Gabi!" He groaned. She slowly slid her lips down his shaft as he bucked up his hips to meet her. Her head started bobbing in time until she felt him swelling. He was letting out grunts trying to hold back from calling out her name.

"You going to cum baby?" She asked. He nodded before pushing her head back down and releasing into her mouth. "You taste so sweet!"

"Really," he asked kissing her tasting himself in her mouth. "Now, I believe it's you with too many clothes on." He flipped them over so she was on the bottom and she giggled as he pulled down her panties. Running his index finger over her wet vaginal lips he licked his lips.

"Troy! Come on, don't tease," She said. He moved his head closer to her womanly space so she could feel his hot breath. "Come on Troy," She begged. He flicked his tongue out and gave her a sharp lick on her clit. "Ughhh!"

He continued licking and sucking her clit as his fingers rubbed her entrance before she gasped as he plunged two fingers into her. "God that feels so good, faster baby," She said.

"Happily," He said before attacking her clit again. Soon he replaced his fingers with his mouth licking up and down, entering every once in a while.

"Troy, I'm gonna cum," she moaned out.

"Cum then," He said. Her muscles contracted and relaxed before she exploded into his mouth. He lapped up her juices before getting up to hover over her. "You are so beautiful Gabi."

"I love you Troy," She whispered. He as caught off guard as she leaned up and kissed him. "I really do."

"I love you too," He whispered.

"Troy," She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you hurry up, please? I need you. It's been too long," She said. He smiled down at her and placed the head of his penis at her entrance.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," She whispered as he pushed into her. He moved slowly wanting to remember every moment until he could wait any longer. Slowly his thrusts got faster and faster as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper.

"Gabi," Troy moaned out.

"Oh, god," She moaned. "I'm cumming," She said.

"Me too, we have to be quiet, they're still out there," He said thrusting faster and harder. She let out a loud moan but he covered it up by kissing her. Two more thrusts and they both reached their climaxes. Troy fell to the side of Gabi, him still inside of her.

"That was amazing," She breathed out. He pulled out of her slowly and looked at her.

"Are you two done?" Sharpay asked through the door.

"Not yet!" Troy yelled.

"Okay then…" Sharpay replied.

"Now what?" Troy asked. Gabriella leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"Now, we're back together. I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too. Come on, pretty soon Dylan's going to come in here," Troy joked. "We smell like sex."

"Yeah but what did they expect. I don't think this was Rachel's idea," Gabi said pulling on her bra and underwear.

"Probably not. Come here," Troy said. Gabi walked over to him and let him pulled her close. "Do we have to go back out there," He asked.

"I don't think they'll miss us," she whispered kissing him again and moving them towards the bed.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
